


Life Goes On

by EccentricRavenclaw



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, band au, cophine - Freeform, minor appearances from small characters vaugely based off characters from other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricRavenclaw/pseuds/EccentricRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine drags herself away from her schoolwork for a night out at a bar with some friends, when she sees a beautiful singer break up with her girlfriend - via song. Delphine is mesmerized with the newly single Cosima, but does she feel the same way? And will the liquid courage be enough for Delphine to make a move before Cosima is gone? </p><p>Cophine oneshot with clone club in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> The first song Cosima sings is "Walk Away" by Ballyhoo, if you're curious. I didn't really have any other specific songs in mind for the rest of her set though.

Delphine Cormier didn’t usually go to bars. She didn’t do much of anything other than studying, actually. As a French foreign exchange college student, perusing a degree in immunology, she hadn’t had the time to, but when her roommate had asked her to go to a bar with her group of friends, she had grudgingly said yes. After all, how was she going to experience America if she never left her dorm room? 

So here she was, sitting at a table surrounded by other college students, sipping her beer and making what little effort she could to contribute to the conversation. She was listening to Jessica, an education major with brown hair and a voice so high it could shatter glass, while she ranted about her boyfriend, trying to make an appropriate amount of eye contact, as well as nodding, and providing an occasional “oh my god?” or a “really?”

Delphine was quickly growing tired of this charade however, and began trying to think of an excuse to leave, as she really did have some studying she had to get to, but then she saw a drum kit being assembled on the stage behind Jessica.

“Is there a band playing tonight?” Delphine asked, completely cutting Jessica off mid rant. The brunette looked slightly offended, but after a short pause she replied,

“Yeah, I think that local band is playing, umm what’s their name?”

“Property of DYAD, it’s supposed to be like, a political statement. We’re all property of big corporations, we have no say in the world we live in while money corrupts politics” responded Carlos, a dark skinned boy with gorgeous hair, who was perusing some type of vague science degree, the specifics of which he would never really say.

“Oh give me a break, Holden Caulfield, you’re from Stanford, not Berkley,” responded Amy, Delphine’s fiery red headed roommate, rolling her eyes and finishing off her beer. “Who’s ready for shots?”

Deciding to stay, Delphine accepted the offer for shots, along with the rest of the group. After all, she had always loved live music, and even if they were bad, it would at least be something to distract from her awful attempts at conversation.

Finally, after all the equipment had been set up, four girls walked on stage, bringing the roaring voices in the bar down to an excited lull.

One of the girls, with dark dreads and thick framed glasses walked up to the microphone in center stage, while the other three got set up behind their instruments.

“Hello everybody, my name is Cosima, I’ll be singing tonight, and behind me there’s Sarah on the guitar, Helena on the drums, and Alison on the bass. We are “Property of DYAD”.

The crowd cheered, a group of what appeared to be fans gathering nearest to the stage. Her friends began to talk a litte, but Delphine stayed silent, her eyes glued to the mesmerizing singer who was talking. She was absolutely mesmerized by her, the way her lips curled over her teeth while she smiled, the way her hands moved as she talked, excitedly, yet still graceful.

“This first song goes out to my ex-girlfriend,” she said.

A girl in the group of fans shouted “ex-girlfriend?” confusion tingeing her voice.

It was too late, though, the band started playing a mildly slow tune, but with a bright sounding guitar strumming upbeats, giving it a loose reggae feel. Then Cosima started singing, and Delphine became even more transfixed with her. Her nonchalant, happy style of singing was beautiful, it seemed effortless to Delphine, though she couldn’t imagine one could hit every note so beautifully without a great deal of effort. With each line of lyrics, Cosima’s smile became cheekier, as her hands moved in graceful patterns through the air, her body swaying to the beat as she sang.

Soon, it became clear that the song was, in fact, a breakup song, but it was unlike any breakup song Delphine had ever heard. It wasn’t filled with anger, resentment or bitterness, it was simply calling for an end to a relationship that wasn’t working out. It was beautiful, Delphine thought, but apparently the girl Cosima was breaking up with didn’t agree.

After about a minute of stunned silence, the girl awoke from her confused trance, “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” she yelled, getting up and angrily snatching her bag from the floor.

Cosima gave her a cheeky smile and continued singing to the song, ignoring her ex-girlfriend as she stormed out of the bar, screaming.

When the song was over, the crowd cheered, a few of the close fans seemed particularly glad Cosima had gotten rid of her ex, screaming encouragements from the audience.

“Okay, yeah, thanks for the input Felix,” Cosima replied to one of the fans, making it clear they were actually friends. “Anyways, uh, now that that’s over, let’s have some fun guys,” and with that the band started up another, faster, song.

“Let’s dance!” said Amy, grabbing Delphine’s arm and motioning for the rest of their group to join them. Out on the dance floor they were an uncoordinated, drunken, mess of limbs, but it felt good. The music was fast, but decidedly happy, and Delphine couldn’t control the huge grin on her face even if she wanted to. She caught the singer’s eyes a few times, exchanging small smiles, but she was sure Cosima was making eye contact with most of the crowd, not just her, although the more it happened, the more Delphine doubted her assumption.

They danced for what seemed like hours, members of her group occasionally took breaks, but not Delphine. She couldn’t say why, but she couldn’t stand the thought of putting more space between her and the beautiful dreadlocked singer, who’s eye contact seemed to be getting more intense, or maybe that was just the alcohol, she would have no reason to look at Delphine like that, a gangly, socially awkward science nerd? No, this gorgeous bohemian beauty surely had much higher standards.

The band’s last song wrapped up, and Cosima began thanking everyone for coming. Delphine’s stomach immediately twisted into knots. She must have had too much to drink, her stomach should not be feeling like this she thought to herself. But as the band exited the stage she realized the feeling wasn’t from anything she drank, it was Cosima. She had been so deeply transfixed on this girl, the thought of her leaving, probably never to be seen by Delphine again, had her stomach doing somersaults.

“Come on, it’s super late, we should get home,” Amy said, picking up her bag and pulling out a phone to call a taxi.

“You go, I’m going to stay here a little while longer,”

“You’re just gonna sit here and drink alone? At three in the morning?”

“Maybe not,” Delphine said, walking towards the exit the band had left through.

“Where are you going?? You know what, whatever, you wanna go wander the streets alone, drunk, in the middle of the night, fine. At least you’re doing something other than sitting in our room doing coursework, maybe you’ll have a magical adventure and learn to live it up or something,” Amy said, shrugging and heading out the front door with the rest of the group.

When Delphine walked through the side exit, she immediately saw the band members packing their equipment into a dirty looking white van with “Property of DYAD” spray painted on the side of it.

“What’s up blondie?” asked the girl Delphine recognized as the guitarist, her words twisted by her british accent.

“Oh I uhm, I just wanted to say that I thought you were really good, I really liked your music,” Delphine stumbled, looking at the damp concrete ground awkwardly.

“Thanks dude!” said a voice Delphine couldn’t quite place, until a bespectacled head popped out of the trunk. Recognition immediately flooded her face, and her lips cracked in a goofy grin that Delphine had already come to love.

“Oh hey I saw you dancing! Sweet moves,” she said, hopping out of the trunk and walking over to Delphine, smile still in place. “I’m Cosima, by the way.”

“Delphine, enchante,”

“Enchante,” Cosima replied, making Delphine laugh at her accent.

Cosima blushed, as the rest of the band kept loading equipment, “so you like our music?”

“Yes, very much, it was very, happy,” Delphine said, realizing the music had made her feel happier than she had felt in a long time. “Although, don’t you think, however good the song was, it was a little harsh to break up with your girlfriend that way?”

Cosima laughed, “well, she cheated on me, so, I don’t feel too bad about it.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I guess that was pretty justified then,”

“Yeah, I’m over it though, life goes on,” Cosima said, staring at Delphine’s lips for just a second before changing the subject. “So you’re French? Are you here visiting or…?”

“I am studying abroad, actually, at Stanford,” 

“Stanford, huh? I’m from Berkley, I guess we’re like, sworn enemies,” Cosima said, chuckling and spreading her grin even wider.

“You’re a student? What are you studying?” Delphine asked, now even more interested in Cosima.

“Evo Devo, uh, Evolutionary Developmental Biology, what about you?” she replied, tilting her head to the side.

“I am studying immunology,” said Delphine, smiling and nodding her head.

“That’s rad dude! Team science all the way,” Cosima said, going in for a fist bump. Delphine awkwardly brought her fist up to tap Cosima’s, causing both of them to giggle.

“So what’s it like going to school in America?”

“Why don’t you buy me a drink and I’ll tell you,” Delphine said, though it took every ounce of courage she had.

Cosima smiled slowly and flirtatiously back, headlights from passing cars illuminating her face. She paused for a second, to make stomach churning eye contact with Delphine.

“Hey guys, I’ll meet up with you later,” she said, not even turning around to look at her band mates, before grabbing Delphine’s hand and walking back into the bar.

“I’ll buy you all the drinks you want,” she whispered into Delphine’s ear, while the blonde girl blushed and smiled, mentally thanking herself for her decision to come out that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
